Adoptame!:D
by Dark Angel Yami Akira
Summary: que pasaría si fueras un niño huérfano, te adoptaran y para colmos te enamoraras de tu madre?... seguirías viéndola como tu madre...o te arriesgarías a ser algo mas?...es mi primera historia...tema extraño y parejas extrañas jaja denle una oportunidad y ya se...mal resumen jeje...y una cosa mas...nose como esta lo de clasificaciones...asi k puede k este mal jeje
1. Chapter 1

**Adóptame!:D**

**Capitulo 1:**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, hace unos días acababa de terminar el 2 año de secundaria, y empezaban las vacaciones de verano, aun que acabaran de iniciar, tenia aun que levantarme temprano y alistarme para hacer la rutina de siempre, no podía darme el lujo de dormir hasta tarde como los chicos normales.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a bañar, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y un camisa negra también desgastada, unos tenis negros con rayas blancas, al igual que mi demás ropa era vieja, pero estos se encontraban en mejor estado. Peine mi cabello, muy peculiar por cierto pues estaba en pardo y era de tres colores: rojo, negro y mechones rubios, a la vez que combinaban perfectamente con mis extraños ojos color rubí.

Cuando termine de alístame, vi que mis compañeros estaban todavía dormidos, así que decidí despertarlos, pues tenían también deberes que hacer:

-Vamos despierten—les dije tranquilamente, pero como solo vi que se taparon la cabeza con las sabanas y me ignoraron, grite:—Carlos, Ramón! ARRIBA!—al decir esto ambos se levantaron con un sobresalto por el susto.

-Vamos Yami!...es muy temprano y es vacaciones no podemos dormir más?—me dijo Carlos rascándose sus ojos color café claro.

-Si es verdad!...por una vez en el año podemos empezar tarde los deberes?—me dijo Ramón con todo su pelo rubio despeinado.

-Saben que no se puede…todos se levantan temprano para cooperar en la casa…así que andando!—dije con las manos en la cintura, al ver que no los dejaría quedarse más tiempo en cama ambos se levantaron, pero cuando iba a salir por la puerta uno de ellos me detuvo:

-Yami por cierto…FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!—dijo Carlos mirándome con una sonrisa amplia.

-Es verdad, FELICIDADES!...hoy cumples ya los 15 años verdad?...y dime, que es lo que harás el día de hoy?—me pregunto Ramón con una cara que demostraba mucha curiosidad.

-No lose, creo que nada, como vez no tengo mucho dinero—dije tratando de no demostrar ninguna emoción para restarle importancia, pero puede ver en ambos que su sonrisa se iba desvaneciendo.

-Eso no es justo…hoy deberías pasártela de lo mejor!—dijo Ramón con una expresión de tristeza.

-No te preocupes, ya veré como pasarla bien el día de hoy aunque no hagamos nada en grande…verán que nos divertiremos—cuando termine de decir esto, vi que ambos volvieron a sonreír—bien ahora levántense y no pierdan más tiempo que ya es tarde.

Ramón y Carlos eran niños buenos, tenía años, ambos los avían abandonando en el orfanato desde pequeños al igual que a mí. Espero que dentro de poco encuentren a una familia que los quiera mucho y no vallan a estar como yo, ya con 15 años y sin ser adoptado. Yo soy el más grande de los niños de este lugar, pues aquí hay mucha gente que suele adoptar niños, pero alguien con 15 años como mi caso, es muy difícil, cada año que transcurría era menos las posibilidades de encontrar a una familia, no es que no haya tenido oportunidades, es que tenía un gran problema: tengo un don de ver el aura y pensamientos de la gente, por lo que a veces solía asustar a las personas que querían adoptarme, por suerte aprendí a controlarlo gracias a la señorita María, la encargada del orfanato, ella es la única de este lugar que lo sabe, es muy comprensiva y ya había tenido tiempo atrás un caso similar al mío, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando ella se percato de mi "peculiaridad", ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

Fui a la cocina, puesto que era el más grande y me tocaba cocinar, me había hecho un buen cocinero, así que ayudo todo el tiempo en la cocina.

-Buenos días Yami como estas?...y feliz cumpleaños!—me dijo la señorita María con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días y gracias, estoy bien, aunque algo adormecido todavía- le dije sonriéndole, tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a esta rutina, a veces no podía evitar sentirme soñoliento por las mañanas.

-Mmm… jaja me extraña de ti, siempre te despiertas con muchas energías por las mañanas- dijo mirándome con cara de curiosidad.

-No, no se preocupe, es que anoche no podía dormir, eso es todo, tuve algunas pesadillas y por si fuera poco casi me caigo de la cama- dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

-Y se puede saber que eran esas pesadillas?...digo si no te incomoda contármelo- me miro con una cara de preocupación, ella sabía que no era de las personas que tienen malos suelos y menos de los que se caen de la cama.

-Si no hay ningún problema, sabe que le tengo mucha confianza como para contarle- le dije con la cabeza abajo mientras tomaba un cuchillo para empezar a picar las verduras en una mesa-Tal vez le suene algo tonto, pero soñé que me quedaba solo en el mundo…- le dije mirando por una ventana que estaba enfrente de mí, cuando note una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro, al voltear me di cuenta que era de la señorita María.

-No te preocupes Yami, no estarás solo ya lo veras, aun hay tiempo de que consigas una nueva familia, veras que pronto llegara, en todo caso aquí siempre estaré yo para cuidarte- me dijo con una expresión tierna. Ella me había confesado que se había encariñado tanto con migo que quería adoptarme, pero ella ya tenía tres hijos y su economía no alcanzaría para otra boca, por eso no cumplía con los requisitos necesarios para adoptarme, pero aun así me trataba como si fuera su hijo.

-Muchas gracias- sentía que las lagrimas seme saldrían en cualquier momento, la quería de verdad como a una madre y me dolía que no pudiese serlo, además sus hijos también eran como hermanos para mí. Baje un momento la guardia y unas lagrimas rodaron por mis ojos, en ese momento baje la cabeza, y de un momento a otro María me abrazo.

-Todo estará bien ya lo veras- también la abrase y llore un momento en su hombro- bien Yami, vamos a hacer el desayuno que se nos hace tarde- me separo tiernamente de ella y con una linda sonrisa nos pusimos manos a la obra, terminamos haciendo chilaquiles para desayunar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno y lavado los platos, fui a barrer el patio, para esto ya eran las 9 de la mañana y ya llevaba la mitad del patio, solo me faltaba la oficina de la directora del orfanato (la de la señorita María) que estaba junto a la entrada. Cuando estaba a barriendo cerca de la puerta alcance a escuchar que María estaba hablando con una mujer, me asome levemente para ver, era una muchacha muy bonita, de pelo largo y café, apenas pude ver su rostro, pero pude percatarme que tenía unos hermosos ojos café claro.

-Así que desea adoptar a un niño, y como de qué edad te gustaría?- dijo María a la muchacha.

-Si, así es, pero no tengo una edad especifica- callo un momento y se tomo la barbilla para luego seguir- creo que uno de los procedimientos de adopción viene que podemos los nuevos padres interactuar un poco con los niños para poder elegir mejor a un niño que se lleve bien con nosotros, verdad?

-Si, pero como usted no tiene una edad especifica, tendría que ver a todos los niños, aquí podrá encontrar a niños muy buenos y agradables de todas las edades, los niños más grandes que están aquí llegan de los 11 y 15 años – le dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia- entonces…cuando le gustaría venir para interactuar con ellos?.

-Si no recuerdo mal, los niños empiezan sus vacaciones desde hoy, además es fin de semana, cree que podría venir hoy mismo a las 3 de la tarde? – dijo la muchacha con una voz que demostraba lo ansiosa y emocionada que se encontraba.

-Me parece perfecto, para entonces habrán terminado sus deberes del día y tendrán tiempo para alistarse, se los comentare en seguida, se pondrán felices- la miro fijamente y la abrazo como si la conociera- me da mucho gusto que te animaras a adoptar, veras que encontraras a un buen niño.

En ese momento me extraño tanto el hecho que la abrazara, pues ella solía traer a sus amigas en vez en cuando al orfanato y a esa muchacha nunca la había visto por aquí, además que era mucho más joven que las demás amigas que suele tener, fácilmente podría ser mi hermana.

Cuando menos lo pensé caí al suelo, pues me había agachado demasiado para poder ver por la ventana sin que me vieran, caí justamente enfrente de la puerta haciendo mucho ruido, pues tire junto con migo el recogedor, que me ensucio todo de polvo y tierra, lo cual provoco que ambas voltearan.

-Yami! Te encuentras bien? - dijo María asustada desde dentro.

-Sí creo que si- dije todo adolorido y con los ojos cerrados, pues la tierra me había caído en los ojos y no me dejaba ver. Cuando de repente sentí una mano que me tomaba de la muñeca con la intención de ayudarme a levantar, era una mano pequeña y re confortadora, en ese momento "mi don" me permitió sentir una sensación de tranquilidad y paz, por lo que creí que era María, pero cuando abrí los ojos, lo que vi me dejo perplejo, era la muchacha que me miraba desde arriba, con unos ojos curiosos y una linda sonrisa.

-S-si- apenas pude responderle, de verdad eran ojos muy lindos y me dejaban sin aliento.

-Tienes lindos ojos- dijo nuevamente, a lo que solo le asentí, seguía sin poderle contestar, además que la pena por haberme caído y ser descubierto espiando me empezaba a embargar, volteo a ver a María- bueno María te veré a la hora que acordamos, tengo que irme-se volteo nuevamente a mí, y hasta ese entonces me percate que no me soltaba la muñeca aun, me sujetaba suavemente- supongo que a ti también te veré no?, María me ha hablado de ti y de todos los demás, así que espero poder pasar un rato también contigo, bueno cuídense ambos- en ese momento al fin me soltó la mano y salió por la puerta, sin antes decir adiós con una seña de mano.

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, quería hacer una un poco más "extraña" por así decirlo, es que esta seme ocurrió en un momento que estaba hablando sobre adopción con unas amigas, pues la idea de adoptar siempre me pareció buena, y como ven a Yami aquí es un huerfanito jeje (creo que lo recalque mucho en este episodio jeje), bueno sigan leyendo para ver que pasa…una cosa es segura, tendrá momento de angustia continuamente (o al menos eso planeo jeje).

Bueno espero que este cuento sea de su agrado y dejen sus comentarios para saber que tan buena soy en esto y de cómo va el progreso de la historia. Tratare de continuar lo más pronto posible, debido a que acabo de entrar a la escuela y ya me dejaron unos proyectos…que híjole!...jeje pero tengan paciencia…que si tendré ratos de ocio jeje.

Nota: los trámites de adopción y esas cosas…me las invente…pero creo que no estoy muy lejos de la realidad jaja

Sin más que decir…cuídense bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

Una vez que la muchacha salió de la oficina, escuche la voz de María que me hablaba:

-Jaja Hay Yami, como siempre tan curioso, debes seguir practicando tus tácticas de espionaje- me dijo burlonamente, pues era un hecho de que en varias ocasiones que intente escuchar algo tras una puerta, siempre resultaba descubierto.

-Lo siento me gano la curiosidad, pero ya no hago esto desde que era un niño pequeño– baje la cabeza, pues sentía que la cara seme ponía roja por la vergüenza.- Disculpe María, pero tengo una duda, usted la conocía? Y como es que una mujer tan joven va a adoptar a un niño?, ella puede tener más adelante hijos propios.

-Jaja, no te preocupes por lo ocurrido, está bien?- me dijo aun entre risas, al parecer le causo mucha gracia lo ocurrido.-pero bueno, si la conozco desde que nació, se llama Serenity Wheeler sus padres son amigos míos desde hace mucho, y lo que pasa es que a ella desde muy pequeña padeció una enfermedad que la dejo casi incapaz de tener hijos, además ella vivía con su hermano, pero hace un año se caso y se ha quedado sola en su casa, sus padres por trabajo casi no están en casa, esa es la razón por la que quiere adoptar. Fuera de la cuestión de la edad, ella tiene la capacidad ya de adoptar a un niño.

-vaya, eso es feo, pobre- volví a bajar la mirada, al parecer no solo el hecho de que no poder tener hijos no era suficiente, sino que se quedo viviendo sola casi prácticamente, me dio la impresión de que ella sentía lo mismo que yo, no le gustaba la idea de estar solo. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percataba de que María me estaba hablando hasta que me grito.

-Yami!, tierra a Yami, te estoy hablado!- me dijo con un tono algo enojado.

-Perdóneme, me quede pensando jeje- dije rascándome la cabeza.

-Bueno, está bien, vamos termina de barrer y al terminar el resto de tus deberes alístate para las 3, ella vendrá para entonces, yo iré a informarle a los demás niños, de seguro se emocionaran- dijo con una sonrisa, y cuando estaba a punto de irse la detuve.

-Si es verdad ellos estarán muy contentos, pero María, no tiene caso que me aliste, yo no iré, es mejor que vea a los demás niños, así no terminaran como yo- dije agachando la cabeza, debido a que en cierta forma me entristecía desperdiciar otra oportunidad de tener familia, pero eso era lo mejor, ya estaba resignado.

-Déjate de cosas Yami!, te entiendo lo que quieres hacer, pero ya es hora de que te des una oportunidad, sabes que yo no puedo adoptarte, pero ella sí, y no dejaría que tu ni ningún niño celos lleve alguien que no sea bueno, y ella es muy linda, así que te quiero hay, entendido?- María me hablo enojada, hace mucho que no se veía una oportunidad para mi, pues solo querían a niños pequeños, fue entonces que comprendí el porqué de su enojo- veras que nos seguiremos viendo, además, parece que le agradaste, así que alístate, y aprovecha esta oportunidad, lo que tenga que pasar pasara.- dicho esto solo pude asentir con la cabeza, me había dado pena el haber hecho que se enojara, así que solo me quedaba hacer caso.

Pasaron las horas, hasta llegar las 3 p.m., todos los niños incluyéndome se alistaron para cuando llegara Serenity. María nos dijo que a las 3 nos viéramos en una pequeña fuente que estaba en medio del orfanato, la cual le daba algo de vista al lugar. El orfanato era como una hacienda antigua, el patio estaba en medio de toda la construcción y las aulas, dormitorios lo rodeaban, había también algunos árboles.

Todos estaban ya reunidos en la fuente del patio, solo faltaba yo, así que me dirigí hacia ellos, pero cuando acababa de llegar, apareció de repente María junto con Serenity. Ella se presento con los niños y con migo, ella no tuvo dificultades en relacionarse con los niños, pues inmediatamente después de platicar un momento con ellos, empezaron a jugar a las escondidas, y justamente terminaron arrastrándome a mí con ellos.

Ya llevábamos algunos juegos, ella se había ido a esconder con casi todos los niños, yo prefería sacarle la vuelta, pero en una de esas ocasiones me tomo desprevenido.

-Bueno niños, ahora Gabriela le toca contar, escóndanse!- grito Serenity, estaba dirigiéndome a mi próximo escondite, el cual era la cocina, en un departamento de la alacena que se encontraba vacío en estos momentos, es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, ya estaba por llegar cuando Serenity me tomo del brazo, pude inmediatamente sentir la calidez de su alma, pero me sorprendió a un mas lo que dijo:

-Vamos Yami, me esconderé contigo ahora, eres con el único que no me he escondido- me miro y me sonrió tiernamente, de una manera que me recorrió un escalofrió, era extraño que alguien se interesase por mí, pues todo en mi era raro- Anda vamos, dime en donde pensabas esconderte?, es que si no nos damos prisa nos encontraran a los dos.

-V-venia hacia esta a-alacena- dije tartamudo, ella lograba ponerme los pelos de punta, me era extraño ver a una persona como ella, que no reflejaba ninguna maldad.

-Ok!, vamos entremos rápido!- abrí la puerta de la alacena, ella lo miro curiosa- Menos mal que es espacioso aquí dentro, temía tener que buscar otro escondite- ambos entramos a la alacena y cerramos la puerta, oímos los pasos de la niña que nos buscaba, cuando se fue, ella volvió a hablar:- te puedo preguntar algo Yami?

-Claro que sí, que sucede?- Dije curioso, que querría preguntarme?, aunque pudiera leer su mente, preferí no hacerlo, me parecía una falta de respeto.

-Espero no ser indiscreta, pero, es mi imaginación o me estas evitando?, varias ocasiones te llamaba para escondernos juntos, pero te apartabas, y en eso llegaban otros niños y me llevaban con ellos- dijo con una cara seria que demostraba algo de tristes- Es que a caso no te agrado?-dijo esto sin voltear a mirarme y con una voz que casi resultaba inaudible.

-No!, claro que no, es solo que…- en ese momento me sentí horrible, pude ver como la tristeza empezaba a aparecer en su aura, eso era lo último que quería que sintiera, no tenia excusas que me salvaran.

-Está bien, no tienes porque ocultarlo, perdóname, no te molestare mas después de este juego- su aura se torno más gris, un color que era inconfundible, era la tristeza que crecía.

-No nada de eso!, es lo menos que quiero que pienses , me agradas, es solo que…-odiaba esto, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar y menos por mi culpa- Quiero que conozcas mas a los demás niños y así que tengan una oportunidad más de tener una familia, pues mi caso es… caso perdido- agache la cabeza, no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

-Ya veo, gracias por decírmelo, pero no eres caso perdido, eres un buen niño, pero no seas así, piensa también en mi, que tal si el niño adecuado para mi eres tú?, por hacer eso no podría darme cuenta y perdería una gran oportunidad no lo crees?- termino de decir esto con una sonrisa y pude notar como el brillo tan peculiar de su aura volvía a ser la de antes.

-Pero…- no alcance a terminar la frase, pues los niños nos descubrieron por mi culpa, había gritado muy fuerte, después de eso ya no pude seguir hablando con ella sobre lo sucedido, pues ahora a mi me tocaba contar.

Así paso un rato mas, ya era las 5 de la tarde, cuando terminamos de jugar a las escondidas, todos estábamos muy acalorados, así que empezaron a mojarse con la manguera que estaba cerca de la fuente, los niños junto con Serenity empezaron a jugar, yo estaba lejos observándolos, lo que me dijo en la cocina me dejo pensando.

De repente vi que Serenity le dijo algo al oído a los niños, de forma que no escuchara, cuando de repente todos giraron hacia mí.

-Valla, me parece que tenemos un rezagado social o a alguien que no le gusta bañarse!- grito Serenity con una risa y cara maliciosa.

-Claro que no soy rezagado social!, y todos los días me baño!- dije algo enojado, puesto que no era cierto.

-A valla, así que estas enojado!- miro a los niños con una cara de complicidad- Bueno niños que les parece si le damos a Yami una razón para enojarse de verdad?- la mire desconfiado, ahora que se traían?- así que toma!- grito al fin, lanzándome un globo de agua que me dio en la cara.

-Que!- apenas pude gritar antes de que el agua del globo me ahogara- ahora sii!- Salí corriendo con intenciones de mojarla con la manguera, pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde que ellos ya me estaban apuntando con ella, así que me pare en seco.

-Que decías Yami?- me gritaron todo al unisón, y empezaron a mojarme con la manguera.

-Vamos niños sobre el!- alcance a escuchar a Serenity gritar, bien no había marcha atrás, había empezado una guerra de agua.

Estamos tan engranados jugando con la manguera, que no nos dimos cuenta cuando María pazo y la mojamos sin querer, lo bueno es que solo se rio y siguió viéndonos jugar.

Así pasó toda la tarde, ya eran las 7 de la noche, hora de que Serenity se fuera, pero sin antes despedirse y decirnos una sorpresa.

-Bueno niños ya es hora de que me vaya y de que ustedes descansen.

-Noo! Vendrás mañana? – dijeron todos tristes.

-Claro que si, mañana es domingo y les tengo una sorpresa!- dijo dejando a los niños con la intriga.

-Dinos que es!- decían todos, ya había llegado a pensar que se habían puesto de acuerdo para contestarle a Serenity, debido que ya parecían coro de iglesia.

-Los llevare al parque de diversiones Kaiba, ya hable con María, pero todo depende de Yami- volteo a verme con una cara de que no tenía otra opción.

-Como que mía?- estoy seguro de haber puesto cara de asombro o hasta mas graciosa, porque tanto Serenity como los niños empezaron a reír.

-Si!, como escuchaste, es que necesito alguien que me ayude a cuidarlos, así que tú serás mi ayudante, así que dices?- me tenia atrapado, y ella lo sabía, pues todos los niños me estaban pidiendo, casi rogando, de que aceptara, por lo que no pude negarme.

-Aaa!, está bien iré!- dije al fin, al no ver salida, pude ver su cara de satisfacción, por lo visto presintió que podría negarme, aunque no estaba muy equivocada.

-Que bien que nos acompañes!- dijo Serenity sonriendo, me quede con las ganas de decirle "que mas podía hacer, no me dejaste opción", pero preferí callarme- bueno niños mañana vendré a mediodía para recogerlos, así que estense listos, ok?- dijo guiñando el ojo, a lo cual los niños gritaron "Si".

María acompañaba a Serenity a la salida, cuando de repente en la puerta ambas me llamaron.

-Bueno Yami, como quedamos, descansa muy bien pues mañana será un día muy ajetreado, y acabo de conseguir que María nos acompañe para que sea menos pesado, te parece?- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Si claro!, que bueno que nos acompañes!- le dije a María, a lo cual me sonrió.

-Bueno, cuento mañana contigo Yami y María, nos vemos mañana- salió de la puerta despidiéndose con un alemán con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

-Vez Yami, no fue tan difícil verdad?- me lo dijo con una cara alegre, pero que ya demostraba cansancio por toda la jornada del día.

-Si tiene razón, pero es porque usted no le toco aguantar sus travesuras!- dije riéndome.

-Tal vez tengas razón jaja, pero bueno, vamos a descansar- me dijo María acompañándome a mi habitación, ella siempre tenía una apariencia linda y muy maternal y eso lo podía decir que es debido a sus cabellos rubios y sus hermosos ojos azules que de alguna forma resultaban reconfortantes.

**Notas del Autor:**

Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, después de haber escrito este capítulo me di cuenta que no mencione los derechos de autor: ya saben, que los personajes de YuGiOh! Le pertenece a su respectivo creador, solo los uso con fines de diversión (más vale que lo diga o me multan, según esto jeje).

Bueno quería aprovechar para agradecer el mensaje de **3liiza luniita **(nota: a mi también me encanta Yami, es muy lindo, yo también quiero uno para mi jeje) y el hecho de haber agregado mi historia como una de sus favoritas, espero que los que me leen y les gusta esta historia me recomienden a los demás, y a los que no dejan mensaje, me gustaría mucho que lo hicieran, porque así me puedo dar cuenta de cómo estoy escribiendo esta historia, y sobre la historia, como toda buena historia buena de contarse, quiero ir paso por paso, no se desesperen que más adelante saldrán los malos y esas cosas, solo paciencia, es que quiero que puedan darse mejor la idea de lo que va a sentir nuestro Yami. Y una cosa más, pienso estar actualizando por lo mínimo una vez por semana, pero puede que sean 2 o más, por lo que permanezcan pendientes, todo depende de la tarea y la imaginación que tenga, además tengo que aprovechar tiempo jeje.

Sin más que decir, nos vemos después, BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Estaba tranquilamente dormido en mi cama, cuando de repente escuche que me gritaban:

-Yami!, vamos despierta!- eran Ramón, Carlos y otros dos niños, y por si no fuera poco el susto que me dieron con sus gritos empezaron a brincar en la cama, por el susto y los brincos termine en el piso, llevándome con migo las cobijas.

-Pero que es lo que pasa?- dije algo alarmado y sobándome la espalda, donde me lastime.

-Es para que te levantes y empieces a hacer tus labores temprano y estés desocupado a la hora que dijo Serenity, acuérdate que en domingo te dejan muchos deberes-dijo Carlos cruzándose de brazos y esbozando una sonrisa que daba cierto aire de picardía.

-Si es verdad, nosotros también empezaremos a hacer lo que nos toca desde ya!- dijo muy alegre una niña llamada Gabriela, tenia pelo café claro y ojos color miel, ella tenía 8 años, aun llevaba su bata para dormir color rosa.

Los estaba mirando desde el suelo y pude notar lo felices y ansiosos que estaban por ir al parque de diversiones Kaiba, entendía perfectamente el porqué, ellos no habían tenido muchas oportunidades de ir a ese parque porque resultaba muy caro, por lo que iban a uno que estaba más cerca del orfanato. Pero en cambio, yo ya había ido varias veces, lo conocía muy bien, eso se lo debía a mi mejor amigo Valón, el es de mi misma edad y también era huérfano, pero tuvo suerte y lo adopto una familia acomodada que tenía algo que ver con esa compañía, así que él me llevaba en vez en cuando después de que salíamos de clases (si así es, aun seguíamos frecuentándonos después de hace unos dos años que lo adoptaron y seguimos yendo a la misma escuela y salón).

Fue entonces cuando me levante por fin del suelo y vi el reloj, este marcaba las 6:05 de la mañana- Oigan pero es bien temprano, ni siquiera son las 7, saben que lo primero que me encomiendan es ayudar a María en la cocina y ella no llega hasta las 7:30- dije soltando un suspiro, pues ahora que lograba un sueño tranquilo, llegan ellos a levantarme, pero no me molestaba, es más, me contagiaban la alegría que tenían, me gustaba mucho verlos felices.

-Pero que tiene Yami, tienes otros deberes que puedes hacer desde ya, por ejemplo, barrer el patio, lavar tu ropa o que se yo!- dijo Gabriela, ansiosa porque me levantara.

-Si es verdad Yami, vamos y así terminamos más temprano la tortura de tener que lavar el baño- era bien sabido que no le gustaba esa tarea- AAA! no se vale!, se supone que deberíamos ser 4 para que nos toque una semana cada quien, pero en cambio, a uno cada tanto tiempo le toca lavarlo 2 semanas seguidas!- dijo Ramón algo fastidiado, pues a él le tocaba esta semana y la otra, y hoy le tocaba lavar lo que menos le gustaba, la taza del baño!.

En cada recamara había un baño completo, y se compartía esa recamara con 4 niños, por lo que hacíamos equipos de 2 para que no fuera tan pesado limpiarlo, además que fuera más rápido. Pero nosotros éramos 3, por lo que nos turnábamos de una manera diferente, como dijo él, a cada tanto tiempo a uno le tocaba lavarlo 2 semanas seguidas. Antes cuando estaba Valón, era más fácil pero ya no estaba en el orfanato.

-Está bien! Ya voy!, pero Ramón, tendremos que dejar el lavado del baño para más tarde- le dije ya resignado (a la fuerza claro) y desviando la mirada hacia otro lado a la vez que me rascaba la cabeza. Ramón seme quedo mirando decepcionado, pero de un momento a otro cambio su cara, como su hubiera captado algo.

-Yami…- me dijo con una cara acusadora (Nota autora: ósea que esta carita: ¬¬!, es que no supe como describirla jeje).

-Qué?- le dije, sabía que me había descubierto, puesto que me conocía bien.

-No pude ser!, otra vez te quedaste sin ropa limpia!, sabes muy bien que es muy pesado y tardado lavarla a mano así de montón!- me regaño Ramón enfrente de los demás niños los cuales se empezaron a reír, me dio pena, este chamaco siempre me dejaba en evidencia.

-AA! Y que quieres que haga seme olvida!, y si quieres ir te tendrás que esperar!, porque no pienso ir en ropa interior al parque!- le dije enojado- Así que andando, ya me despertaron, así que vamos a trabajar de una vez!- dije ya enojado sacando a los niños de mi cuarto, no sin antes darle un coscorrón a Ramón.

Me dispuse a lavar mi ropa, fue lo primero que hice después que me levantaron, me había puesto una camisa de esas que le dicen tira huesos y un short de mezclilla para trabajar, pues hoy manejaría mucha agua. Pasó la mañana, ya había terminado todos mis deberes, para entonces ya estábamos lavando el baño, vi el reloj, eran las 11:30, sin no me apuraba seme aria tarde, pero lo bueno que ya estábamos por terminar, después de eso me bañaría.

-AA!...que tortura!.. no me gusta lavar la taza del baño!, vamos ándale te cambio!, tu lava la taza y yo la regadera!- dijo Ramón con una cara de sufrimiento, mientras seguía limpiando a regañadientes.

-Ni modos lo tienes que hacer, yo ya lo había lavado la semana pasada, así que ya sabias que me tocaba lavar la regadera, además ya casi terminas, y antes que yo!- dije para que dejara de estar quejándose, la verdad había sido una mañana ajetreada, lavar toda mi ropa a mano era muy cansado, pero tenía que admitirlo por más que me pasara eso, lo seguía haciendo, seguía sin aprender la lección.

-Que malo eres Yami!- dijo quejándose una vez mas Ramón, ya no le respondí, pero seme hizo raro que se callara sin más. Estaba dándole la espalda a Ramón, pues estaba lavando las paredes del baño, era lo último que me faltaba. Cuando de repente sentí el agua helada que me cayó en la cabeza, me dio un pequeño sobresalto, pues no me lo esperaba, me voltee para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

-Tú!, no te vasto con lo de la mañana y ahora me mojas!, más vale que corras o terminaras igual o peor que yo!- le dije amenazando a Ramón con mojarlo también, empecé a correr tras él, pues era él quien me abrió la llave de la ducha, por lo general no me enojaría con algo como eso, pero no estaba de muy buen humor, pues no creo que gritos, sustos y caer de la cama sea la mejor manera de iniciar el día.

Ramón empezó a gritarle a María, sabía que le iba a doler, pues le estaba haciendo una seña de que le iba a dar un golpe en la cabeza, pero cuando estaba por salir de la puerta de mi cuarto vi a alguien que caminaba por ahí, pero tropecé con él, pues tenía los pies mojados y no pude frenar. Caímos los dos al suelo. Cuando abrí los ojos, me puse colorado, pues era Serenity a la que había tumbado, ella había terminado debajo de mí y me miraba con los ojos más grandes que jamás había visto. Me levante lo más rápido que pude.

-L-lo s-siento mucho! De verdad no te vi!- le dije nervioso, pero aun así le extendí la mano a Serenity, la cual ella tomo. Cuando estuvo de pie, empezó a reír, algo que me extraño, y no pude evitar pensar: "porque se reía? Le afectaría la caída?"- pero que pasa? De que te ríes? Estas bien?...N-no me digas que estas enojada?- le dije consternado, a lo cual ella mas se hecho a reír, estaba empezando a creer que de verdad le afecto la caída.

-No para nada, no te preocupes todo está bien, solo que me sorprendió tu manera de comportarte dijo entre risas, pero no entendía aun, así que me le quede mirando en espera de una explicación- es que siempre eres tan serio y te vez como muy maduro, y verte así jugando como un niño me causo gracia- dijo al fin. Solo voltee para otro lado, sabía que seme había puesto la cara roja, además no tenía idea de que contestarle.

-Mmm… oye por cierto, te adelantaste a la hora que dijiste, no?- le dije con sequedad, aun que intente suavizar mi voz, pero la vergüenza no me dejaba en paz.

-Jaja, mmm si, pero ya falta poco para la ida, y dime… así vas a ir?- me dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo. Me dio pena al recordar en las fachas en las que me encontraba.

-Claro que no!, es que estaba lavando ropa!...Noo! Quiero decir baño!, lo que sea!, estaba trabajando!, así que discúlpame ya me alisto!- estaba tan apenado que ni sabía lo que decía, así que preferí irme corriendo a mi cuarto para ya alistarme.

Me bañe y me puse unos pantalones de mezclilla negros y una camisa color zafiro. Ya listo salí a alcanzar a los demás, cuando llegue, Serenity nos explico que al parque Kaiba lo estaban remodelando y que había conseguido que nos dieran un permiso especial para subirnos primero a los nuevos juegos que inaugurarían dentro de unos días.

En cuanto llegamos, lo niños quisieron salir corriendo, pero lo detuvimos, pues ellos no conocían el parque y era muy grande, podían perderse o si les pasara algo no lo sabríamos, así que los organizamos bien, de tal manera que a cada uno por lo menos unas 2 veces les tocara subirse a un juego junto con Serenity, pues el punto era que se relacionaran con ella.

Entre el cronograma, coincidimos dejar para lo ultimo 2 juegos: la casa de terror y uno llamado las sillas voladoras, ambos serian pronto inaugurados (al igual que otros 5 juegos mas), tal vez no eran nuevos, pero la compañía Kaiba les dio un giro inesperado, la casa de terror no ibas en un carrito, sino a pie y era un laberinto, por lo que tenias que encontrar la salida mientras te asustaban, al parecer iba a ser interesante, y la otra, eran sillas sí, pero no se limitaban pasar por una pequeña sección del parque a una corta altura como era bien conocido, no, estás te subían muy alto, tanto que se veía toda la ciudad y te recorría por todo el parque a la vez que realizaba asensos y descensos, se veía como una montaña rusa, pero sin serlo, porque era más lenta con el fin de dar un paseo relajante y proporcionar una linda vista de la ciudad.

Ya los niños se habían subido a casi todos los juegos y la tarde empezaba a caer, por lo que eso significaba que seguían los juegos que habíamos reservado para lo último. Pero para esto ya estaba agotado, me había sentado en una de las bancas del parque bajo de un árbol para descansar, mientras veía a los niños haciendo cola para volver a subir a otro juego, me había tocado corretearlos para que no se separaran del grupo y hasta incluso llevarlos al baño cuando iban a vomitar o por otras cosas. De verdad no comprendía como María estaba como si nada, además como es que nos aguantaba todos los días y depilón tenía fuerzas para cuidar de sus propios hijos y esposo.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me imaginaba como era que le hacía María, llegue a imaginarme que era como Popeye el marino, que comía alguna cosa especial que le diera energía para aguantar todo el día. De repente escuche a todos llamándome.

-Vamos ven Yami!- oía a los niños gritándome, era hora de seguir.

Cuando me acerque a ellos, Serenity me dijo: -Yami, ya anocheció así que ya es hora para ir a los últimos juegos!, los cuales te toca ir conmigo, eres el único que falta de subirse conmigo.-estaba sonriéndome.

-Sería mejor que fueras con los otros niños, así podre ayudar a María a cuidarlos mientras esperan para subir los que siguen- dije, era verdad, seria pesado para una sola persona.

-Por eso no te preocupes, es lo que estábamos hablando con los niños y con María, verdad pequeños?- le pregunto Serenity a los niños con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que todos asintieron.

-Es verdad Yami, ya nos has cuidado todo este día y casi no te ha tocado divertirte- dijo Ramón, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y como sabemos que los juegos de terror te encantan, te dejaremos ir con Serenity, así no tendrás que cuidar a nadie, además ella viene con todos, y eso te incluye- dijo Carlos- Además, hay dentro seremos nosotros los que te cuidemos y no al revés- dijo a lo que todos rieron, pues quería dejarme como un miedoso, cosa que no era cierta, pues si me gustaban muchos las películas de terror, pero la idea era burlarse de mí.

-Ya quisieran!- dije enojado y con una señal de queeso les iba a costar un coscorrón a cada uno.

-Bueno, ya dejen de burlarse jaja!- dijo María, pero en la forma que lo dijo no me convenció del todo, pues se estaba riendo. –Bueno Yami y Serenity, vayan y diviértanse, ustedes van primero- dijo María.

-OK!, muchas gracias!, regresaremos pronto para que sigan ustedes- dijo Serenity tomándome de la mano- Yami, el próximo es la casa del terror, así que andando!- Casi iba corriendo, al parecer le emocionaba mucho la idea de ir a ese juego. Me llevaba a tropezones, pero al fin llegamos.

Como aun no estaban inaugurados, no había cola para entrar, solo nosotros y los demás niños que estábamos haciendo cola, íbamos en dos en dos. Ya dentro del laberinto, estábamos solos Serenity y yo, como dijimos íbamos caminando y no en un carrito, en el camino nos salían diferentes tipos de monstruos como: momias, zombis, arañas gigantes, perros negros con la boca llena de sangre, calaveras, entre otros. Algunos me dieron un susto, el juego era interesante, pues en ocasiones teníamos que regresar, porque era un camino sin salida, Sereniity iba muy asustada, al parecer ella si le tenía mucho miedo, me apretaba el brazo cuando nos salían los monstruos.

No pude evitar reírme de ella, pues sabiendo que era un juego se asustaba mucho, aunque debía admitir que si daba miedo, pero recordaba que era un juego y eso me ayudaba para calmarme.

-Oyes no seas malo!, que acaso a ti no te da miedo!- dijo Serenity con una voz que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero eso solo hiso que me riera mas.

- Jajaja, lo siento de verdad, pero es que te vez graciosa!- dije entre risas, ya me dolía el estomago. Vi que estaba a punto de reclamarme cuando de repente de donde menos lo espere me salió el mendigo payaso de la película de terror: Eso! Desde el techo quedando frente a mi cara a unos cuantos centímetros, a ese personaje desde pequeño le he tenido un miedo tremendo, por lo que pegue un grito que se escucho por todo el lugar.

Al querer retroceder me tropecé con una rama que hacía parte de la decoración de un pantano junto con un panteón muy viejo, me temblaban las piernas, así que cuando intente pararme de nuevo estas me fallaron, por lo que volví a caer, cuando mire hacia arriba el mendigo payaso desapareció, y volvió a aparecer a un lado de mi!

-AAA! Quítate de aquí!- grite mientras como pude salí corriendo y me abrace de Serenity. Cuando escuche que, se estaba riendo?

-Jaja Yami cálmate! Ese es un maniquí, además ya se fue, y que no se suponía que tú eras el valiente? - me dijo Serenity, me di cuenta que me abrazaba con cariño, y fue ahí que me percate de lo que había hecho.

-AA!...P-perdóname! Y es que me agarro desprevenido- dije apartándome bruscamente de ella, sabía que me había puesto rojo, así que voltee para otro lado.

-No te preocupes!, te vez lindo!- me sonrió tiernamente, genial eso ayudaría a que me pusiera aun mas rojo.- Me extraña que de todos los monstruos que nos han salido, sea a este el que te asuste- comento curiosa.

-Lo que pasa es que ese payaso siempre me ha dado miedo por alguna extraña razón- dije aun sin voltear.

-A!, ya veo jeje, eres raro, ese es el que casi no me da miedo!- dijo riéndose y llevándose una mano a la boca para contener su risa, ahora ella se reía de mi.

-AA! Pues a mi si me da miedo- le dije enojado volteándola a ver- pero no le digas a nadie, de acuerdo?- volví a voltear hacia otro lado.

-No te preocupes por eso, no se lo diré a nadie- me sonrió tiernamente, y así continuamos con el recorrido.

Cuando salimos del juego, después de batallar otro poco para encontrar la salida, Serenity se reunió un momento con María antes de que ellos entraran al juego. Cuando ellos entraron estuvimos cuidando a los niños que faltaban para entrar al juego. Una vez que todos entraron y salieron, nos dirigimos al último juego, las cillas voladoras.

Llegamos en donde estaban las sillas voladoras, el señor encargado nos acomodo y nos puso los cinturones de seguridad, pues era solo una pequeña silla que tenia: un respaldo, un ligar donde apoyar los pies y una barra para sujetarte, pero se veía que era seguro, y gracias a la estructura que tenia este nos permitía una hermosa vista de la ciudad conforme nos íbamos elevando, entonces note que Serenity estaba muy seria.

-Porque estas tan seria? Pasa algo?, por lo que he visto no eres así- dije volteándola a ver, con cara de preocupación, por alguna razón me preocupaba.

-No no pasa nada, es solo que estoy pensando- volteo a verme- lo que pasa es que quería decirte a ti personalmente sobre el niño que voy a adoptar, ya le dije a María solo faltas tú- me sonrió. Me extraño que quisiera decírmelo a mí, a lo mejor pudo ver lo apegado que estaba a ellos, y por eso opto por decírmelo.

Fue ahí cuando después de todo el día, me acorde de mis "poderes", en todo el día no los había usado, no iba a leer su mente, como dije lo consideraba como una falta de respeto, después de todo ella me lo diría por voluntad propia, pero lo que si quería era saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo, pues en su rostro no podía ver claramente lo que sentía. Al ver su aura pude ver: nervios, miedo, y algunas otras cosas más que no pude de cifrar.

-Me alegra que hayas elegido a alguien ya tan pronto, se que quien quiera que sea será un buen hijo, pero no tienes porque decírmelo a mí- le dije sonriendo- No es que tenga preferencias, pero espero que sea Carlos o Ramón, me gustaría ver cuando tengan un hogar, pero bueno eso tu lo decides- le dedique una sonrisa.

-Eres un niño muy bueno Yami, pero temo decepcionarte, no es ninguno de ellos- me dijo muy seria, me miro fijamente, estoy seguro que estaba esperando ver las reacciones que iba a tener, aun no podía entender porque su seriedad, y por que el hecho de decírmelo a mí.

-Entonces quién es?, porque tanto misterio?, no es la primera vez que veo que alguien adopta a un niño, no me pondré triste ni nada- la curiosidad empezaba a apoderarse de mí, pude notar que me empezaba a poner nervioso, su seriedad era la causante, Serenity pareciera que acabara de hacer algo malo.

Ya estábamos en lo más alto que llegaban las sillas voladoras, y se podía ver una hermosa vista y sentir como corría una refrescante brisa, fue ahí cuando después de guardar un momento en silencio, Serenity por fin me dijo:-Es que lo que pasa Yami, el niño que elegí para adoptar, eres tú!- me dijo al fin, con un rostro serio.

Mis sentimientos se revolvieron entre sí, dando como resultado una combinación que me resultaba dolorosa en medio de mi pecho, esos sentimientos me sobre cogieron demasiado que por reacción me dio por pararme bruscamente del asiento en que estaba, sentí que el cinturón se soltó y cuando me pare el juego hiso una pequeña sacudida, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio…

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno en este episodio lo quería subir para el domingo, pero daba la casualidad que no tuve tiempo, y cuando lo tuve no seme ocurría nada jeje, pero hoy me encontraba muy inspirada, tanto así que tuve con mucho esfuerzo lo deje por un momento para hacer mi tarea jeje.

Como pueden ver me ha salido un capitulo muy largo, espero que no sea aburran y sea de su agrado. Más adelante verán que es lo que sucede ejeje…tenía ganas de dejarlos en suspenso, y para todos los que me leen y dejan mensaje muchas gracias y para los que no igual gracias por leer mi historia, sigo insistiendo, dejen mensajes para saber cómo está quedando. Les informo que estoy pensando en subir otra historia, pero no es muy seguro, a lo mejor dentro de estos días, por si están interesados estén al pendiente jeje bueno sin mucho que decir, nos vemos dentro de poco. BYE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

De repente pude sentir como mi cuerpo caía presa por la fuerza de gravedad, me pareció que el tiempo iba más lento, como en cámara lenta, pero aun así tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, lo único que alcance a hacer fue estirar mi mano con la esperanza de agarrarme a algo y frenar mi caída, pero fue inútil, no pude sujetarme de nada. Cuando creí que caería irremediablemente, sentí una mano sujetándome de la muñeca fuertemente al último instante, me sentía aturdido, así que cuando pude volver a caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando voltee hacia arriba y pude ver que era Serenity que se estiro todo lo que pudo para sujetarme, tenía el rostro pálido con una expresión de horror, aunque no era para más, no era la mejor situación en la que pudiéramos estar.

-Te tengo!, no te pienso soltar!- me grito a la vez que me sujetaba más fuerte de mi muñeca con ambas manos, por alguna rara razón en esos momento todas sus emociones pasaron hacia mí, los cuales nublaban mis sentidos, no me permitía pensar con claridad y me hacían sentir algo torpe. Fue ahí donde caí en la cuenta de que sus emociones eran muy intensas, tato que quisiera o no sentirlas podía pasar por medio de mi piel y activar mi "don" sin que lo quisiera. En ese instante solo podía mirarla, y me percate que amenazaban salir lágrimas de sus ojos - Vamos Yami sujétate fuerte!, No te dejare caer!- me decía nuevamente con una voz que reflejaba desesperación. Pero no pude responder, por todas las emociones que me trasmitía Serenity me ponían como en un estado de ausencia, aunque estuviera consciente de lo que estaba pasándome.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que fuera tan peligroso que te quisieran adoptar?, aunque en realidad lo único peligroso fue mi reacción y la culpa que surgió en mi cuando me dijo Serenity que me quería adoptar, de verdad me sentía culpable por quitarle la oportunidad a otro niño de tener una familia, aunque en ese momento no era recomendable pensar en eso, ya demasiado abrumado me sentía, así que hice esos pensamientos a un lado para poner todo mi esfuerzo de salir de ese trance que me tenía el contacto con Serenity.

-Hey ustedes!, sujétense bien!, apresuraremos el juego para llevarlos a la siguiente torre de control para poder ayudarlos, pero sosténganse bien!- oímos de repente que nos gritaban desde el suelo, ambos volteamos para ver de quien se trataba, era el señor encargado de controlar el juego, se veía como una hormiga desde donde estábamos (estábamos tan alto que fácilmente podrían ser 8 pisos de altura) **(NOTA autora: no sé qué tanto sea bueno por eso puse que 8 pisos, pero hay calcúlenle que sea más alto que un árbol muy alto….siii lose muy explicativa no jeje)**, solo asentimos a su comentario, y como lo dijo, el juego empezó a moverse mucho más rápido.

-Vamos Yami, intentare subirte para que te sujetes del barandal!, ok?- solo asentí, seguía aturdido a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ignorar las extrañas sensaciones, pero las emociones de Serenity no dejaban de pasar hacia mí. Ella me subió como pudo hasta que llegue a la barra que me dijo, pero aun así no podía subir por mi cuenta, mi cuerpo estaba flotando y lo único que me sostenían era mis brazos, no podía apoyar mis pies en ninguna parte para subir- Bien Yami, sujétate fuerte, ahora te ayudare a subir hasta el asiento!- me dijo Serenity sin soltarme.

-Pero Serenity…para eso tendría que soltarme del barandal y no me sujetaría de nada! - le dije preocupado, pues un paso en falso y volvería a caer.

-Si lo sé, no te preocupes, te sostendré de tu hombro para evitar que caigas en lo que llegas al asiento, está bien?- me miraba fijamente con sus ojos color miel, lo que me ponía más nervioso, pero decidí ignorar su mirada y a mi "don" a como pude para empezar a subir, porque si no lograba subir pronto no estaba seguro si resistiría hasta que llegara la ayuda, estaba en una posición algo difícil de aguantar. No sabía si Serenity tendría la fuerza necesaria pasa sujetarme, pero confiaba en ella, además no era tan pesado, un punto a favor, la verdad era que siempre he sido muy delgado.

Mientras me estiraba para subir hasta el asiento, pude percatarme que a Serenity sele dificultaba sujetarme, por lo que se aferró a mi camisa, pude sentir que unas cuantas beses me había aruñado sin querer la espalda, el dolor hacia que las emociones que me trasmitía Serenity se disiparan un poco, me apresure para que Serenity no corriera el peligro de caer, pues estaba tan agachada que podría caer ella también. Hice un gran esfuerzo para alcanzar el asiento, ya me encontraba a unos centímetros de llegar a él y de sujetarme de una orilla sobresaliente producida por las costuras del asiento, cuando de repente escuche el sonido más horrible que había escuchado en toda mi vida: el sonido de mi camisa rasgándose de donde me sostenía Serenity!.

-NOO!... YAMI!- solo escuche el grito desgarrador de Serenity, iba cayendo de nuevo, esta vez no pudo sujetarme, lo que más temía había sucedido, volver a caer, al parecer el destino no quería que tuviera una familia y hacerme caer desde esa altura era una forma de asegurarse de que no lo consiguiera.

Veía como me alejaba de Serenity, tenía una vez más una expresión de horror en su rostro pero más pálida que antes, vi como tenía su mano estirada hacia a mí, como si así fuese a alcanzarme, pero no era así, estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago y un escalofríos recorría mi espalda, de verdad tenía miedo de morir, aun no quería que eso pasara, tenía tantos sueños que cumplir antes de eso. Voltee mi vista hacia abajo, ver la expresión de pánico de Serenity me aterraba más, entonces vi que en el lugar donde iba a caer era el pequeño bosque cerca de un lago donde hacían paceos en bote en el parque de diversiones.

Caí arriba de un árbol muy grande, las ramas golpeaban mi cuerpo haciéndome arañones y golpes por todo mi cuerpo, a la vez que sentía como iban frenando mi caída. En ese momento se me vino una idea a la cabeza, sujetarme a una de las ramas para no caer, intente sujetarme a varias ramas pero sin éxito pues todas se rompían por la fuerza de mi caída, una vez más lo intente hasta que encontré una que al fin me detuvo, pero al sujetarme me golpee el pecho y me quede sin aire. Me quede quieto para reponer el aire perdido, me dolía demasiado y me costaba sujetarme, había sido un golpe muy fuerte, tanto que sentí que me desmañaría en ese momento, pero no pensaba rendirme, aún estaba lejos del suelo, por lo que si me soltaba aun podía esperar un buen golpe que no sabía cómo saldría de este.

Permanecí aferrado de la rama unos segundos más, apenas podía respirar, mantenía cerrados mis ojos por el dolor, pero un ruido me hizo abrirlos, no podía ser!, la rama parecía estar rompiéndose!, esta volvió a hacer un ruido más fuerte y se rompió, reanudando mi caída, pero esta vez con menor velocidad, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para sujetarme, el golpe me dejo muy débil.

Me deje caer sin ninguna resistencia de espaldas, esperaba el golpe seco del suelo que acabaría con migo, pude imaginarme la cara de tristeza de Serenity y María junto con los niños, sentí una gran impotencia, no podía librarme de esa situación a pesar de mis esfuerzos por salvarme, y solo me quedaba esperar…la muerte?...creo que sí, pues era lo más probable.

Vi por mis ojos entre cerrados y abiertos cuando acabo el follaje del árbol, ahora solo quedaba el suelo. Espere el golpe duro de este, pero me sorprendí al sentir como caía en una superficie blanda, y me di cuenta que había caído sobre el lago, por lo que esta hiso que me salvara de un golpe de muerte, pero aun así me dolió en todo el cuerpo el chocar con el agua. Me hundí en el lago casi inconsciente y tan hondo que casi llegaba al fondo, en ese instante una imagen paso por mi mente, eran unos ojos color café muy brillantes que no pude reconocer, pero después de eso (aunque no sé cómo) volví a reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y salí a la superficie tomando desesperadamente una gran bocanada de aire, había estado a punto de morir ahogado!, nade hasta la orilla y me arrastre por el suelo unos cuantos centímetros y puse mi espalda contra el tronco del árbol de donde caí.

Mi respiración era agitada, me dolía el cuerpo y respirar era una gran hazaña, tenía frio por el viento que hacía, y entonces de repente sentí también como un líquido caliente recorría mi brazo derecho y parte de mi pecho, por la poca luz no pude ver que era en ese momento, pero al tocarla y sentir lo espesa que era y el color obscuro que pude distinguir, supe que era…mi sangre!. Recorrí mi brazo para ver dónde estaba la herida, era mi hombro, no estaba seguro si era una herida muy profunda o superficial, pero al tocarla y sentir un agudo dolor, y al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que salía de esta, supuse que era profunda.

Intente pararme para buscar ayuda, pero al hacerlo me desplome por el dolor del cuerpo y por una sensación de mareo, estaba seguro que era por la pérdida de sangre y sumada por todos los golpes que tenía, eche una mirada a mi cuerpo y vi que en un momento a otro ya estaba casi completamente empapado de sangre, sentía que mis sentidos se adormecían. No podía ser, acababa de sobrevivir a una caída muy grande y de ahogarme, para que ahora me pasara esto!, ahora solo estaba hay sentado sin poder moverme, solo podía esperar a que me encontraran.

Pasaron unos segundos o tal vez minutos, no lose, había perdido la noción del pasar del tiempo, cuando escuche que a lo lejos gritaban mi nombre, seguido de luces de linternas para alumbrar el lugar, puesto que ya era de noche. Intente gritar para que me encontraran, pero mi voz era débil y apagada, volví a gritar con un poco más de fuerzas hasta que llame la atención de uno de los hombres con linterna. El hombre me vio y llamo al resto, todos se acercaron a mí, entre la gente pude ver a…Serenity abrazándome?, no supe en qué momento me había tomado en entre sus brazos, tenía una cara de profunda tristeza…y nuevamente sus emociones corrían hacia mí, pero esta vez con menor intensidad, casi imperceptibles, creo que era por lo agotado que estaba.

-Gracias a dios estas vivo!, veras que te repondrás Yami!- dijo Serenity con una triste sonrisa y tomándome de la mano, por reacción la mire a los ojos, y al hacerlo descubrí algo en ellos, pero fue lo último que supe de mí, pues en ese momento quede inconsciente.

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno antes que nada jajaja….cómo están?…sigo viva!….k vergüenza…..los he dejado casi por más de medio año con la duda de que si Yami se caía o no jajaja…creo k debió de haber aprendido a volar durante todo este tiempo el pobre jejeje…pido de verdad disculpas…bloqueo mental extremo…trabajos y entre otras cosas jejeje….

Bueno aquí esta este nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado y haya cumplido sus expectativas…espero retomar otra vez mi ritmo de x lo menos 1 vez a la semana estar actualizando…tengo muchas ideas y ando queriendo empezar otra historia…espero poder subirla pronto (más bien acabar el primer capítulo…y creo haber comentado algo así el ultimo capitulo jjeje) … así que estén atentos si les gusta el tipo de historias de amor prohibido (así como está según yo jaja XD) …este capítulo era más largo (como de 6 hojas y conste que aún le faltaba mucho por terminar) pero seme hiso muy cargado y no quiero k se aburran…así k después les subo la otra parte…mmm x lo visto tenía mucho k decir hoy jejeje…espero que les haya quedado la intriga de que sucederá después (jejje soy mala…pero así me gustan que sean las historias que leo x eso las hago así)…y por último…insisto!..Dejen mensaje para comprobar mi progreso y ver si vale la pena seguir escribiendo. :D

Bueno sin más que decir nos vemos después… BYE :D


End file.
